Trucks or trailers with transport decks are commonly available in two pivoting configurations, either a tilting configuration or a dumping configuration. In the tilting configuration, the pivot axis of the transport deck is usually spaced well ahead of the rear end to ensure the rear end is close to the ground and the deck is at a low inclination from horizontal for ease of loading wheeled vehicles thereon for example. In the dumping configuration, the pivot axis of the transport deck is typically positioned close to the rear of the transport deck to ensure the rear end of the deck is at or above the ground with sufficient clearance to permit lifting of the deck to a near vertical orientation.
Some attempts have been made to adjust the location of the pivot axis by incorporating components which are slideable relative to the base frame, the tilting deck frame or both. U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,978 by Markham discloses one example of a tiltable trailer deck with a displaceable frame; however, the sliding components may be difficult to operate and are not well suited to medium sized trailer configurations for towing with passenger trucks. Furthermore, the sliding components cannot be readily adapted to an integral truck deck.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,494 by Hurlburt discloses a single axis utility trailer for towing by passenger vehicles which includes tilt and dump functions; however, the single axis of the trailer is relied upon to define the pivot axis of the trailer deck when using the tilt function. Accordingly, the configuration of the deck frame is not adaptable for use with truck decks or dual axle trailers.